


Being a PreCure made me the woman I'm today

by Cheemingwan9



Series: Starship Troopers/ PreCure Fusion Universe. [1]
Category: Starship Troopers - Robert A. Heinlein, ふたりはプリキュア スプラッシュ★スター | Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Amputee, Other, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9
Summary: Why being a PreCure is one of the many dangerous jobs in Federal Service that a Civilian in the Federation can sign up to gain Citizenship.Join the Pretty Cures and save the Universe! Service Guarantees Citizenship!WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW MORE?
Series: Starship Troopers/ PreCure Fusion Universe. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042590





	Being a PreCure made me the woman I'm today

(Picture a desk with applicants and some middle-school aged girl in a purple and white frilly dress with a prosthetic arm stamping on forms)

"Fresh meat for the grinder against evil, eh? So how did you Civilian kids do?"

" I am going to be a diplomatic aide."

"Good for you, with each world contacted, we are going to need all the aides we can get to bridge the gaps between humanity and the fairies."

" Hey, did you get a job in Games and Theory?"

"I don't believe it. I got a job in data analysis."

"Data analysis, that is intelligence work."

"Way to go, Seiji. "

"The next time I meet you, I would have to offer my respects to you."

" What about you? Sayaka Usehima?"

"Mobile Infantry."

"Between Pseudo-Arachnid Warriors with plasma rifles and staple remover like heads that can bite a grown human in half and the threats that we Cures face such as the Dotsuku Zone, I'll take the Bugs over the threats that the Cures fight anytime! Just joking!" 

"How about you, Erika Kurumi?"

"Pretty Cure, on recommendation by Tsubomi Hanasaki, also known as Cure Blossom and Hyuuga Saki, aka Cure Bloom ."

"Good for you, girl. (shakes Erika's hand with prosthetic hand) Becoming a Pretty Cure made me into the confident girl that I am today! " (rolls back chair to reveal that she also lost her legs below the knee.)

(Later, we see our amputee Cure, this time wearing her full set of artificial limbs together with her fairy partner and a slightly more squicked out Cure Egret and her fairy partner, Choppy .)

"So, what is the reason for not working with your leg prosthesis at at the recruiting desk, Cure Fuji ?"

"Most of the jobs that they apply for at my recruiting desk are high risk and would result in a maiming at best. I work without my full set to scare away those who really do not want to join, Cure Egret. Look, great-granddaughter of the late Cure White, whose deeds together with her partner; Cure Black inspire us years after their passing as the ultimate pinnacle of what it means to be a Citizen for the United Interdimensional Citizens Federation , do you have any idea why they put me at the front desk?"

"...... Why?"

"Because the Heart Tree, The Land of Fountains, the governments of the fairy words and the United Interdimensional Citizens Federation of Earth do not give a flying shit about whether you join or not. Most people see that it has become stylish; too many people in my own opinion to serve out your term in service to the UICF and show proof that you are a veteran doing your part against the forces of evil to friends at the next party and the citizenship that comes with it . But the issue is that we cannot deny you your constitutional right to serve as written in the Federal Constitution of the United Interdimensional Citizens Federation and we are hard pressed for job ideas for the volunteers who even Mobile Infantry does not want to do that are not over-glorified manual labour . You think that being an Emissary of Light requires a beautiful soul, two arms and two legs? No, it is more than that! A Cure needs to learn trades that would put themselves as a master if he or she bothers to specialise in one of them. Recruiting just any middle schoolers would just simply make them cannon fodder against evil. It is standard operating protocols that they put maimed people like me in a front desk job to show you that this is what you could buy in the course of your service, if you did not buy the entire garden in your deal."

"We have think up a lot of really nasty jobs for them to do~ desu . Jobs that are nasty enough to send them back to their parents, crying like children or force them to grow up and get it drummed into their brains and hearts that this is the price you have to pay to earn your citizenship in the Federation~ desu. Even the royals of the Hope Kingdom and the Legendary Princesses that are their Cures, have to earn their right to their titles in the Hope Kingdom government by serving ~desu. I hope Erika Kurumi can make it in the PreCures serving the Heart Tree. The Heart Tree is short of PreCures to guard it ever since the Desert Apostles attacked the Heart Tree together with the Dark Fall~ desu. I hope they can mould a capable Cure from her. Because if she misses, she could end up in clearing and rebuilding duty, her joints strained from hard labour and her slim and petite body twisted by swinging heavy tools in a dimension different and far away from Earth or as an experimental test subject for whatever ideas that Games and Theory comes up with ~desu. That's why they put my partner in a recruiting job and even then she works without her leg prostheses ~desu. It's to scare away thrill-seekers and those who don't have the stomach for the jobs that Federal Service requires ~desu. Now, do I and my partner made ourselves clear ~desu?"

"I understand, Cure Fuji and Chloe."

"I got what you mean as well ~chopi."


End file.
